Mafioso
by Jammy3
Summary: A father's legacy is thrust on his son who struggles to maintain the balance of the 1st deadliest Latin mafia to what his father originally wanted and a detective who wants to end them once and for all. Secrets & deceitfulness are just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1: Los Liberdores

a href=".com/albums/y234/Jamelet/?action=viewcurrent=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

Title: Mafioso

Rating: M

Setting: Spanish harlem

Summary:A father's soon to be legacy is thrust upon his son who struggles to maintain the balance of the first deadliest Spanish mafia around back to what his father originally wanted. Can he figure it out with a little help from his friends or continue the pattern of destruction to let it define him?

(No one was harmed in this story or in my mind except who needed it. :P Real places are mentioned here. There is Spanish written in here, if you don't understand it please let me know and I'll translate it for you.)

a href=".com/albums/y234/Jamelet/?action=viewcurrent=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

Chapter One: Los Liberdores"

Mafioso

Setting: Spanish Harlem 1980

Chapter One: Los Liberdores

The moment the front door closes behind him he could already smell the pateles that his wife was working on. With the holidays coming up, she was eager to get the spanish dish done running around the kitchen gathering the china plates together. "Paulito! I didn't hear the door papi. You came at a good time. I just got the food done." Lauren grins setting up their plates on the small wicker table.

Tossing his head aside, Paulito walks over to his two year old playing with wooden blocks on the floor. "Eh papito, how's my little man doing?" He grins cradling the wide eye toddler in his hand.

"Ay he was in his cranky mood today. And why you still got your coat on? Relax. I can't have you running off like you always do." Lauren breaths out standing before him adjusting his tie.

Batting her hands off him he smirks resting his son back on the floor. "You know how it goes with me. When business calls I gotta handle it amor." And he begins to ease his way to a chair settling down. "Now this is some food." He pats his belly inhaling the scent of the rice and beans with some avocados and fried chicken legs. Digging into the food quickly, Lauren begins to retell her whole day starting from the moment their son Carlito awoke her up at six in the morning.

"Mami...you don't need to go through each hour with me..."

"But Paul..you aren't around enough...I miss being able to share things with you. Did you know your son can count?"

"Of course I know! What kind of father would I be not knowing that. "Its up to five right?"

Lauren clearing her throat, plays with a dishtowel in her hands quickly shaking her head "Actually he can count to ten. Julie his babysitter showed him along with me. It was nice to see him learn so much..."

Taking big chucks into his mouth, his cheeks full of food he frowns looking at the sad expression crossing his wife's face. Once swallowing, Paul puts down his fork eying her "What? Talk to me..."

"I miss you...I miss us. The whole family thing." Lauren walks over to him kneeling down taking his hand brushing it across her cheek. "And I miss your touches. You're barely resting here at home. I know you got the club to run but I thought with us having a child it would be easier. Instead I see you around less."

Hearing the soft babbles of his son in the background, he clasps his hand around hers "Mami I got news to share with you. This mafia thing I'm putting to rest. I have plans on closing down the sellings and trades with other crews and just being a family unit. The rest of us guys all got kids of their own now too I can't have all of that drag this down to our children. I want my son to be able to have something that is positive. So when its time for him to take over he doesn't have that burden of deciding what to do. We already set it up." Paulito grins seeing his wife's eyes lit up at the announcement.

"Don't go playing around with me...this is for real right?"

"Of course it is mami! I wouldn't be making this up if I could. I wanted to surprise you when the deal goes through. I'm waiting for Jose to make the final callings. Tomorrow is a new day. I promise you that." Paulito leans over sealing the convo with a kiss on her lips.

As if on cue, his cell begins to go off pulling him away smiling at the call. "This is it...the final showdown. I'll be back in a few hours. See you tonight. I'll be back fast. It shouldn't take too long." And raising from his seat he grabs his jacket kissing the top of her head and ruffling his son's head.

"Bye hijo." Paulito turns one last time watching his son wave his hand happily "Bye bye papa." Carlito coos out clapping his hands happily going back to playing with the colorful toys before him.

"I don't think we should be meeting with them PR." Jose shakes his head "I got some feeling, it ain't right pa." The man pulls the black Lexus slowly to a park at the edge of the sidewalk. They were suppose to be meeting Roberto the prime target of one of the hottest gun traders around. With the cops closing in on him from everywhere he was asking for a final truce that the mafia can finally close dealings with him. He was tired of running and for what its worth he was ready to pay the piper for all his ill dealings.

"You think this is some kind of set up?" Paulito digs into the dashboard compartment retrieving his pistol.

"Fuck yeah. I don't know what kind of man we dealing with here. But the idea he just up and wanna throw away all the good business we been giving him sounds fishy. He can be a rich man even behind bars. I'm telling you there's something more going on. I can feel that shit." The big man states scratching his goatee.

"K fine Jose if this is some kind of set up, would he really go through all this knowing we can kill his bitch ass right here right now cause he wants to grow angel wings?"

"Yo pa I dunno its just some gut feeling. I can't shake this shit off." Jose shuts off the engine flinging open the car door sliding out clipping the glock on his side under his shirt.

"We gonna be fine. Tell Luis to keep the car running. I expect this to be a fast meeting. I got a wife waiting for me and my son wants to show me his counting." Paulito grins locking the bullets in place heading inside.

"Nice! I can't wait till my boy starts counting. The only thing he can do right now is cry. And cry some more." Jose chuckles getting a pat on his back.

"It'll pass then he'll start talking and won't be able to shut his ass up." Reyes mentions leading them to the entrance.

The red and white colors of the wall and furniture crash against the black floor throwing off a odd view from the occasional peach table cloths indoors.

"Who the fuck decorated this place? A blind man?" Jose frowns strolling through the corridor heading to Roberto who is sitting at the head of a table.

"Glad you made it. I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up." Paulito grins shaking hands with the man who looks nervous in his ill fitted suit.

The grey color of the blazer draining his light complexion away. "I told you I'm serious about this." Roberto crosses his arms staring at the two men. "I thought you said no guns. This was suppose to be a quiet meeting. Just you and I."

"You think I was born yesterday? I walk in here and get killed come on. You know good and well there is a bounty on my head. I can't just rely on some fool's words now can I? I'm not Rey for nothing." Paulito taps the tip of his pistol on the man's cheek. "So this is what's gonna happen right now. We close off your dealings and you a free man till its time to check in with the popo. I walk away and out this shit last time. The club is no more and I get a ticket out of this rat ass neighborhood."

"Deal. Fine I don't give a shit either way. I'm a dead man anyway." Roberto digs into the blazer front pocket pulling out a folded sheet of paper for him. "I want this in print. I can't be walking around and people think I'm bluffing. You leave me alone and this transaction ends. You can do whatever the fuck you want after this as long as I'm left alone."

"Deal." Paulito pulls out a ball point pen as Jose scans around the restaurant with a frown on his face.

"Come on man sign..." Roberto breaths out sliding the paper across the table to him.

"I'm reading this shit first." Paulito grunts out quickly scanning over the writing as he bends down beginning to scribble his name. The quiet was rather haunting for a moment as he puts down the pen handing Roberto back his paper. "It was pleasure doing business with you. Glad you see you kept your part of the bargain. No people here."

"Fucking sucks that you didn't believe me. You on the other hand. Bringing your bodyguard now come on papi I thought we were hermanos here?"

"Even hermanos can't be trusted all the time. I need to see where your loyalty is at. Glad to see you real though." Paulito shakes hands with the man who smiles patting him on the back. Both parting ways, Paulito leads the way out of the front entrance only to get greeted by a group of rough neck Latinos with guns of all shapes and sizes shooting directly at them. The bullets splatter the two bodies shooting up a spray of blood. By the end of the assassination, Rey's body laid crumbled on the ground bleeding through his coat. Even if he could protect himself there was no way he could have avoided all the bullets that slammed into his body. Jose was right. It was a set up. Damn.

-31 years later-

Flipping through a pile of manila records Jay closes the last one frustrated with the same ordeal. All the proof in the world couldn't stop the rising Latin mafia from running New York's Spanish Harlem streets. Their name were still on people's lips. Since the death of their king, police reported that the freedom fighters as the mafia likes to be called were long gone. But recently events of drug trafficking and gun trading has picked up again leading them all back to the once long dead mafia.

Mekhi knocks on the door holding a manila folder in his hand.

Looking up over at the man, Jay waves his hand in allowing the officer to walk in.

"I think we got something here." Mekhi grins tapping the folder in his hands.

"You always say that and it leads us back to nothing." Jay perks up his eyebrows at the man before him.

"Nah nah this time its for real. Check this out: Los Liberdores right? They need to get stopped but here's the deal. With all the officers here we've been too close but unable to shut down the case." He eyes his partner with a raised eyebrow.

"And...you're informing me of this because?" Jay sits up twiddling his fingers freely over a box of cookies.

"Because out of the entire workforce here...you're the only Latin detective..."

"Oh fuck no...are you saying what I think you are?" Jay perks up already getting annoyed. This was it. Exactly what he was fearing. Already he could see the apprehensive look cornering his partner's features. He was approached with the oncoming idea of trying to go undercover and masking as a member but that five years ago. Seems now as the mafia has gotten more stronger and deadly, his superiors were on their last hope.

"Jay...you gotta do this...come on. I know we brought this up to you before but now its that time. You need to get in there and become part of the members. You the only one that can be able to do this. You already know about the group and have related connections with them...why not use this as a chance to do something right with it?" Mekhi rest his hands on the desk eying the man.

"The past thirty years of me growing up to a father that died in that gang doesn't give me connections to anything. It just reminds me its not something I ever wanted to do in my life. If I do this...its gonna have some serious repercussions, I can already feel this." Jay breaths out running a hand through his hair.

Growing up with his aunt and grandma was the hardest thing to do when his father Jose Hernandez was killed during an outing with the leader at the time. He despised the group from taking his unknown father away and till this day blames it all on their treachery. Growing up to be the only man in a house full of women made him more weary of how badly the community he resided in; needed a better way out. Jay wanted to provide his mother with something she can actually be proud of. Back in 2000, Jay decided to enroll in the most anti gang thing he could think of: the police force .

"So you in?" Mekhi grins giving his friend a cheer.

"I never said I was going with this. I was just informing you. I don't want anything to do with those people."

"My man you need to let go of the past. This is a whole new generation taking over and they're following the ways of what was. We gotta figure out why the sudden uproar after it was quiet for so long." Mekhi paces slowly before Jay's desk. "We know Rey's son is up and about seeking out whatever went wrong. And if anything you and I both know they gotten more deadly since the 80s."

Breathing out, Jay chews on his lips drumming his fingers over the manila folder resting on his desk. "Can we not talk about this? I got another case I'm working on and I can't be dealing with this gang shit."

"Jay! This ain't no kind of gang. This is some serious shit we got on our hands. Tell me you gonna think about this. You important in this case. You know you could meet with the leader and hook up something. None of us would come as close as you can on breaking this." Mekhi whispers gazing at his partner.

"Fuck...just...let me think?" Jay pushes away from his seat grabbing the folder on his desk exiting the office.

Taking a brief walk down the corrider the soft whispers of his co workers glancing over or waving at spotting him got him uneasy. Biting his lip, he tries to distract his mind but his thoughts lingered back to what Mekhi mentioned. 'I'm needed...for that case to be closed. Maybe I can finally get some damn peace now.' Balling a fist, he paces down the hallway looking around at a few faces glancing over at him as he slides a few new items into the folder that he hasn't revealed yet to the rest of the office. Breathing out, Jay shakes his head reaching Mekhi's cluttered desk. Dumping the folder from his hand, he walks away just missing Mekhi who reaches the desk spotting the folder. Opening it, Mekhi smiles nodding quickly contacting on the phone the head chief of investigation.

Mekhi grins flipping through all the new black and white photos of each mafia member with detailed information about each of them, their past dealings and residential living. One of them: the son of Rey: Carlito stood with a semi automatic in the photo aiming at the camera man. "Well I'll be damned."

Adjusting the radio knob, Angel leans in listening to some breaking news that interrupted his fave song at the moment. "Come on they serious I don't wanna listen to this shit." Rolling his dark eyes around, he could hear the monotone reporter discuss a break in at a Harlem church where gun men were apprehended for selling a trade of various guns from heavy artillery to the smallest ones invested. It meant business and someone was snatching up the freedom fighters trades fast. Snapping up in his seat, he adjust his sunglasses slamming on the pedal driving over to his where the chief is at.

"What I told you? Wasn't I right?" Carlito tosses his head back throwing down a full house from his deck. The rest of the crew in the pool hall groan at this.

"You fucking cheat too much." Sean mutters throwing down his hand frustrated tempted to walk away already.

"Haha stop acting like a little bitch. Now pay up fat ass." Carlito sticks his hand out waiting for the money. His thick Spanish accent made it almost impossible to take the man seriously until you see how he handles his killings with such ease that a murderer would praise him.

"This what your mother showed you." Sean flips him off throwing a fifty at him chuckling. Moving away from the table he leaves the boss to take advantage of the others in the room for their money.

"Alright who's playing against me now? Come on don't be pussies about it. I'll even go easy on you all." Carlito grins shuffling his cards when Angel rushes through the doors, his short stocky figure almost knocking over a few in the way.

"Rey! Rey we got some big problems?"

"Oyi. You don't see I'm in the middle of taking the rest of these fools money?" Carlito chuckles resting his deck down to focus on the small man before him.

"But Rey I just heard on the news that the Latin kings got a hold of the gun accessories being sold over by 125 street." Angel looking frazzled starts explaining to his leader.

"Shut up. Idiota its a set up. I set it up so we can have a clear on the actual selling taking place tonight. If they were wise enough they would have seen it too. But as you can see...who's really running the streets now." Carlito sits back shuffling his deck humming calmly.

"You just got a large portion arrested..." Angel breaths out smiling impressed by his boss.

"Go clean up your drool and play with me. Everyone here is too boring for my taste." Carlito smiles watching two big breasted females manuerving around his table eying him as if he was their main dish for supper.

"Oh yummy papi...what's your name? Is it true you really the king?" One of the color dyed ditz crows out.

His handsome face catches a glimspe of them and smiles "Give these ladies a private tour of my bedroom. Have them wait for me." He looks over to his trusted aid, Miquel.

"Come on ladies let me show you where the fun starts." Miquel ushers the women away leaving Angel to sit across from his leader.

"I'll let you go first. Just so you know I'm a generous man in this." Carlito grins widely hearing a snicker from a few around them.

Angel gently rest his hand over one of the cards face down swallowing hard. He was nervous but he wasn't sure why. "K...what game we playing? Poker."

"Nope...spit." Carlito grins. "Winner takes all. You win I let you out of here. If I win...well let's just say you don't want me to win..." Carlito chuckles as Angel manages a small chuckle.

"Eh boss...spit really? What are we? Kids again?"

"Oh Angelito...put aside your issues and just play. Its a stressfree game, just hands on. Fastest hands win...ready?"

And with a nod Angel wiggles his hands as his friend quickly deals the cards. With a quick go from his boss both begin playing as Carlito seemed almost possessed with how quickly his hands were working over the card table. In a matter of 30 seconds Carlito had cleared most of his deck throwing a card down yelling out 'Spit!" Angel a second late, slams down on the lighter pile feeling the cold iron tip of a pistol on his forehead.

"Aw...too bad...I won." Carlito chuckles softly looking into his friend's eyes pulling the trigger as the gun goes off sending a bullet slamming into Angel's cranium killing the young man instantly. A spray of the crimson blood sprinkles over the table and over Carlito's nose. "Told you, you shouldn't have let me won." Carlito whispers out with a frozen grin plastered over his tanned cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2 What's My Name

**a href=".com/albums/y234/Jamelet/?action=viewcurrent=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a**

**Mafioso**

a href=".com/albums/y234/Jamelet/?action=viewcurrent=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

Chapter Two: What's My Name?

Tossing a pile of paperwork on the desk Jay looks around the office a little stressed out. Mekhi strolling into the office holds up the manila folder with a grin on his face.

"What changed your mind?"

"I'm just tired of hearing the same thing. Look...I need you to keep quiet on this. The less people know about what is going on, the less exposure we will get. All I know is that the mafia has connections with some of the cops...in fact some of our very own have been crooked working on their side. So from now on...it's just you, me and Eli." He points to the white man with his cropped short hair wearing a hooded sweater and baggy jeans sitting in the corner of the office.

"Who the fuck is he?" Mekhi raises an eyebrow, tucking the folder under his arm.

"He works on the outside, he's a good friend of mines and really the only one I can trust at the moment. Mekhi I need to find a way to meet the leader but the only way that's gonna happen is if I'm equipped with the right people. Eli is one of them, he was an ex junkie and actually did some business with them years ago." Jay breaths out smiling at the man who is hunched over the leather seat in the corner just giving him a quick nod.

"So we got a wanna be Eminem working with us now? Amazing..." Mekhi chuckles, shaking his head. "Aight, I ain't questioning you. You do what you gotta do...if it's just us three in this then so be it. But I gotta let the superiors know at least."

"My man no...we can't do that. Once they know they're gonna wanna be involved and somewhere along there we'll get busted...just like you guys tried years ago with it. For once...let me do this my way. I have a better understanding of what's really going on."

Mekhi breathing out shakes his head but understanding the repercussions simply raises his hands in the air surrendering. "Okay okay...your way it is. So...how do you plan on getting close to Carlito?"

"Pretty simple. Stay out of my way and you'll see." Jay smiles, locking his gun in place, tucking it in a back holster.

"The mafia deals a lot of transactions all around Harlem and Spanish Harlem. They pick the obvious spots cause they know people won't even consider checking them. Places like restaurant bathrooms, to store basements or underground train stations." Elijah speaks out for the first time sitting up in his seat. His bright blue eyes standing out from his ivory complexion.

The two detectives gaze at the pale man and back at each pique with an interesting idea. "I know where Carlito normally goes Mekhi...if I can somehow show what a necessity I am to his team he'll take me in."

"How do you plan on doing that? You can't just go blow away one of his own people." Mekhi biting his lower lip is starting to wonder if maybe this is a bad idea after all. "You're gonna need back up, they don't fight fair."

"All the more reason why I can't have everyone knowing. From now on, its just us three. No one else in this precinct will know what is going on. Do you understand that?" Jay stands before his partner with arms across his chest.

"Aight...but this is some serious crazy shit you trying to pull off alone. I don't agree with this tactic but...I'll respect it if it means we'll get them finally."

Eli getting off the chair grins patting the two men on their back "Then we should get started. They never stay in the same place for too long."

Driving his black SUV down the street, Carlito stops at a red light gazing around spotting a young woman talking to her Caribbean friend. Tilting his head, Carlito smiles watching the way the woman moved from her lips to the way her hands move as she speaks excitedly about something. Chuckling at that, he does a quick u turn slowing down as he finds a parking spot near the end of the block where the two women were at. Turning off the engine once the vehicle is parked, he gets out adjusting his red button up shirt hiding the gun in the back holster. Carlito takes a few steps about to pass the two talking women when one of them, the Latina points him out.

"Aren't you...that guy?" She whispers out swallowing hard when he stares at their attention.

"What guy is that?" Carlito steps up to them, getting a much better look at the woman before him. She was petite, couldn't be no more than five feet give or take but her boot heels made her stand almost three or four inches higher. Her dark hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, her butter pecan hands tug on a strand of stray hair that blew in her face. She was beautiful to him at least from what he can tell so far.

Shrugging, the woman clears her throat. "The one people talk about." She smirks resting her hands on her shapely hips.

"She just playing...she dunno who you are." Her Caribbean friend blurts out poking her friend hard in the ribs for that.

"No, no, its fine I'm curious to see who she thinks I am." Carlito adjust his newsboy cap on his hand. "Give it a try."

"Heh..you that leader in charge of some gang right? You been all over the news recently." The Latin woman states blinking as he pulls out his pistol cleaning it in front of her.

"Maybe I am...maybe I'm not. Either way watch what you're saying. Next time I may not be this friendly." He perks his eyebrows seeing the small woman step up to him not at all afraid of his status.

"A smile goes a long way. Besides you don't scare me. I've seen bigger guns." The woman beams hearing her friend giggle softly.

"But you never seen how this gun is handled." He whispers in her ear locking the pistol as the sound of the bullets are in place.

Swallowing hard at the sound, the woman steps back wide eyed quickly shutting up.

"What's your name?" He gazes at both women. The Caribbean woman shakes her hands walking away trying to drag her friend along with her. After a few steps the Latin woman turns around smiling yelling out "Reina!" Before disappearing at the corner of the block with her friend.

"Cute..." Carlito mutters heading to Manny's deli located off the block of St. Nicholas and 145 street. Stepping into the store a chubby face Spanish man perks his head up from behind the counter resting his paper down eying Carlito's every move.

"Viste donde 'sta Freddy?" Carlito lingers his eyes around the store looking for the drug dealer. Freddy often did his business in many of the Spanish own deli stores since it suited him better, he would often want a Cuban cigar and they were only sold in these places.

"I dunno where he is right now. He normally comes around five after the deliveries are done." Manny clears his throat diverting his eyes back to the newspaper.

"Funny...he said he'd be here right now...let's not play games. Where the fuck is he?" Carlito pulls out his smith and wesson black pistol aiming it at Manny.

"Whoa whoa! Calmate hermanito let me look!" He struggles around the counter hopping off the ledge rushing down the aisle "Freddy! Rey is here." He calls out almost feeling the presence of the man's gun still on him. "Avanza!"

Freddy, a rather stout arrogant Italian man with a withered pepper colored beard and bushy eyebrows appears from the back door puffing on one of his fave cigars. Smiling to see Carlito there, he waves him to the back to join him. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"I'm on time pops." Carlito drags the tip of his pistol across the bags of coffee aligned up on the shelf as he heads over to them.

"Good...look we got a little problem with the delivery..." Freddy lets the cigar hang off his lips.

"Yeah see I don't like that word. Problem...what the hell is so hard about transporting a few crates of items from one truck to another and dropping it off here?" Carlito faces him now pressing the tip of his gun on the man's beer belly.

"Nothing except one of the drivers ran over somebody. Now the cops found the trunk and raided it finding all the stash. I was trying to call you but you always so busy."

"Ah yeah sorry I don't like my sex time to be interrupted with business. You understand how that goes." Carlito grins resting the gun on the man's neck.

"I can give you the guns...I promise but I need more time. I got rid of that driver already I dunno what was wrong with him but he got us in more trouble then need be. Come let's talk about this in the back...customers are coming in." Freddy steps back into the stock room marching down aisles of can goods and cartons of milk. Having set up a small table with one crate he pries it open with a rod showing him the guns he has left.

"I can get you the rest of the guns tomorrow...this is from the last delivery. To just hold you over till it comes in. You know I'm good for my word papa." Freddy takes a puff of his cigar blowing out the hot smoke that lingers in the air.

"Fuck you viejito. I'm giving you to tonight." Carlito pulls his gun away glaring at the man.

Freddy startled from the man's sudden words scans the room. "It's the best I can offer right now. Work with me here."

"I don't have to do shit. The only reason I deal with you was cause my father had connections with you. I'm personally not here for the friendship. It's strictly business. You don't got my shit and I really don't wanna have to stand around leaving empty handed...so I'll tell you what. Give me your daughter. I'll return her back to you when the guns come in. Very simple exchange."

"My daughter! You can't have her! She's only 21 please Carlito come on!"

"Psh she's legal, doesn't matter to me really. She dies if I don't get my shit. Now where the hell is little Brittany at? She around here somewhere? Huh? You expecting her to come visit you right? And its Monday...she always comes on Mondays." Carlito hisses out digging the tip of his gun in the man's forehead.

"How do you know that?" Freddy manages to whisper out.

"You're not the only one that studies out their enemy." Carlito grabs the man's neck pinning him to the wall. "You got till eleven tonight...otherwise that blonde bitch gets a new hole in her body."

The back door opens quietly as a rather lean golden hair woman walks into the store looking for her father. "Dad?" She calls out sweetly humming walking in seeing her father pinned against the wall. "Oh my god! Don't kill him you fucker!" She screams out dropping her hand bag rushing over to her father.

Chuckling softly to see the woman grab a hold of Carlito's arm: he twist his arm around grabbing her flinging her behind him turning to fire his gun at her leg. Screaming at the sudden impact, Brittany stumbles back resting her hands on her knee where already her nice light blue skinny jeans were starting to change a crimson color around her wound.

"You ass hole what are you doing?" Freddy manages a swing but instead gets held back by Manny the owner pinning his hands behind him.

"Work it out Freddy...I'm in no happy mood here see you at Eleven." And snatching up Brittany: he carries the screaming fighting woman in his arms.

"Wait wait! Where are you taking her? I didn't say this was part of the plans here! I can get it for you Carlito wait!" Freddy shrieks out horrified at the possible results of this.

Carlito leaves the store through the back exit as Brittany screams out her last words: "HELP ME!" Before a sound of a gun goes off again silencing the screams for good.

Jay glances at the mirror one more time adjusting his black news boy cap over his head. Draping the leather jacket over himself he looks over his outfit one more time hoping to be more convincing. With a gun tucked and hidden out of view in his socks, he was ready to find Carlito. He heard earlier today there was a murder at Manny's deli. A young Caucasian woman was found dead lying over the hood of a car with her head blown off. Police concluded it was the work of the mafia. Her style of death could only be done with the executioner knowing how to send out a signal to others. The bullet was jarred between the mass of hair and the skull and when the cops found her body there was a message with her lipstick smeared over her cheek: the words "Rey" scrolled on it.

"You ready?" Mekhi calls out from the living room already dressed down in a pair of jeans, timbs and baseball hat. He already had a bullet proof vest under his wool sweater.

"Yeah let's go. Listen if you wanna bail out at any time just let me know alright?" Jay exhales joining his partner outside to a rented silver jag.

"Now why would I go and do something like that? We about to make some history. I gotta be up at the front line of this." Mekhi hands Jay a small revolver opening up the doors of the car.

"Cause I know some guys get weak stomachs with stuff like this." Jay slides into the passenger seat closing the door behind him as he hears Mekhi burst out a laugh from that.

"Yo...you know how long I've been doing this business? Blood and bodies aren't a new thing for me. Trust me. This is just another case of a family gone berserk. I heard the mother of that young man is trying to start up some crazy hooker business. There are already whores standing around at the street corners trying to make a living.

"Okay you know what...that just pisses me off. Why can't we have a nice neighborhood? That's all I'm asking for. Now we have young women throwing away their futures for a quick buck using their bodies in ways that should be cherished. I don't get it..." Jay breaths out, sitting back in his seat.

"A man with a conscious now that's a rare thing. But let's keep it real...people want the easy way out and some think that's the way to go." Mekhi starts up the car as it roars to life, the car smelling brand new as he pulls it on the street.

"Guess I'm a rare one then." He shrugs watching the passing buildings in a blur.

"Why did you wait so long to try?" Mekhi whispers out his eyes focus on the road.

"Because I needed time. Time to figure out if this was what I really wanted to do." Jay drums his fingers on the console.

"Just glad you down with it this time. Carlito and his crew have been giving Spanish Harlem a taste of blood for a while." Mekhi turns the car down Lexington Avenue heading up to Harlem.

Glancing down the blurred blocks as they ease their way up to Harlem reaching the well known mafia territory, Jay looks over at the avenues passing 125th street. "If things go bad in this case...I need you to do me a favor Mekhi."

"Shut the hell up, you ain't going nowhere." Mekhi smirks glancing at him.

"Just listen to me you ass. If shit goes awry I need you to go tell my family."

"I ain't telling your family nothing cause you gonna be fine. Stop talking shit and get your hand out of your ass." Mekhi states "And that's the end of this convo. So how you gonna go and find Carlito?"

"Carlito has business hours right now." Eli states from the backseat. "He normally heads to 109th where the deli's are. A lot of stuff happens behind close doors."

Turning his head back, Jay raises his eyebrows "What kind of stuff aside from the trading?"

"Women...they bring in women too you know. Get a lot of attractive women all lined up ready to sell them to highest bidder. Carlito tends to runs those things underground."

"You ever bought anyone?" Carlito breaths out, sitting up in his seat checking the bullets in his other gun.

"Nope just was a witness to it. The women though...I feel bad for them. They don't know what is happening. They're brought in blindfolded and their mouths are gagged. Many of them as young as 18 years old."

"I thought they cleaned up that act years ago?" Mekhi frowns slowing down at 103rd street.

"They did but when Paulito was killed off it left a huge gap till his son grew up. I think Carlito is around 33 years old now. That fucker is insane though. I think him losing his dad made him crazy. He's about the sex and women now. And I heard one day he killed a guy just cause he looked at his woman." Eli points out playing with the seat belt.

"He sounds like a great guy then." Jay snorts shaking his head feeling the car stop parked down from a grocery store.

"K...from now on. I'm using disposable cells so I can't be traced back in regards to the mafia members. I can't afford to have to get tracked down, it'll mean my life. Second, I can't have you guys around me unless I call you. If you don't hear from me it's either cause I can't get a chance to or I'm dead. If its 48 hours and you don't hear from me chances are they killed me. They're serious about their business and will kill anyone that stands in their way. It's a small group of them I counted last that about five main members in that group. You thought the Russian mafia was deadly you haven't seen how these fucks do it." Jay looks over at them smiling "Wish me luck guys."

Mekhi gives his friend a soft fist punch as they part ways. Tugging on his paperboy hat, Jay glances back one more time at the car before he disappears down the block and away from their view.

Heading past a video store he turns his back taking a step back to glance up at the street signs when he walks into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!" He turns around in time to see a Latina glare at him.

"Watch where you're walking!" The petite woman growls out adjusting her hand bag.

"I will thanks." Jay ready to step aside sees the woman beaming at him bursting out in laughter.

"Oh my god you don't remember me do you?" The brunette beams gazing at him.

"Uhh...am I suppose to?"

"Ouch k well anyways it's me Reina! You remember me right? We went to college together...years ago but still." She bounces from one foot to another as her eyes lit up at the instance recognition.

"Reina...Reina...ooo damn yeah wow look at you. You all grown now!" Jay chuckles: extending his hand to her. Getting his hand smacked away he looks startled before he felt her arms wrap around him in a hug.

"Gimme a hug you fool it's been too long!" Reina giggles.

"Def too long. You work around this area?" Jay grins glad to see a familiar face around town. Wrapping his arms around her holding her for a moment he chuckles at her small self. She always did have a mouth on her and even now that didn't change. They were close friends during college but as time goes he ended up losing touch with her. While they never dated there was definitely attraction there.

"Uh…no I live around here. I just came back from work. Work in Brooklyn...trying to get the hell out of there if you ask me." She grins wrapping her arm around his. "And how is the family?"

"Good...my mom got a bakery thing happening. She has people from all over wanting to put her in a catering service which makes her happy. And hey if she's smiling then I'm good." Jay starts walking along with Reina.

"Cool. So hey we should exchange numbers so we can hang later." She stands before the man her lips curve into a beautiful smile.

"Ah...k well then dial your number here." He slides his phone to her as she dials it smiling.

"Call me and I'll have yours." She grins pushing the call button on his phone as her phone lit up to pitbull's 'I know you want me.'

"Ha...really? That song?"

"Hey don't knock the beat I think it's nice." She sticks her tongue out giggling.

"I was gonna ask...you uhh notice anything crazy, like violence and stuff around here more often?" Jay asks nonchantely gazing all around the street and down the block.

"What do you mean?" She asks quizzily. "I mean besides the regular gun shots in the night when I go to bed and the secret words use for drugs at the grocery stores...nope."

"Ah k well I was hearing some craziness a mafia...the Spanish mafia living and doing their business here."

"Heh...Spanish mafia? Haha what do they do? Speak Spanish and walk around with guns?" Reina snickers shaking her head as she yelps getting a pinch on her arm from him. "Excuse you? I'm fragile here."

Jay smiles holding her arms, focusing on her. "I'm asking cause they been in the papers for the past five years...I thought you would have heard this is a dangerous area that's all."

"Blah anywhere is dangerous. Crimes happen a lot in the day too."

"Which is why I was asking. I wouldn't want to read in the papers something could have harmed you." Jay licks his lips gently resting a hand on her back guiding her down the block.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think. Besides all that mafia bull isn't true. If there was a mafia here I think half of the Latinos here would have been trying to get recruited." Adjusting her handbag she smirks at him.

"Heh true...ever heard of that guy...the leader..."

"Carlito?"

"Ha so you do know!" Jay snaps his fingers, getting an eye roll from her.

"Ugh as much as I try not to that's all I ever hear around here. Look I don't know anything about that mafia stuff but I heard a lot of crazy shit from that Carlito guy...I met him you know? He's hot..." She giggles breathing out.

"Ah that's nice. So anyway I wanna be a part of that." He grins getting her head to snap back glaring at him.

"Why the hell would you wanna do that? That's insane to wanna be a part of something that sick. Look I don't really read any mafia stuff but I know it's far worse than trying to get into a gang. Those people kill for real. I mean I heard some stuff that they even kill women and children. I'm sorry I can't respect people that would even lift a finger to someone that is weaker than them to make a point." She crosses her arms shaking her head. "And if you think joining that is gonna make you better you're off your rocker homie."

Jay stares at her taking her hand. "I respect your views but you gotta understand them more. They're not about killing, killing shows up when there is a reason to. It's not like they walk around shooting at anyone. I wanna join them...and I know it's crazy. You have no idea how much this would mean to me..."

"Why? Why would joining that prove something to you? Do you understand the lives that were lost cause they are quick to kill?"

"It's just business. And it's not all that bad I mean come on if they were all about killing half of their own people wouldn't be surviving as we speak."

Grunting, she rolls her eyes "A lot of us make tons of babies so we wouldn't die so fast."

"I think we're a little better than roaches the way you making it sound." Jay eyes her reaching the end of the block.

"Whatever Jay...do what you want. But it's sad if you go into that. You could be better than that. I know it." Reina shakes her head disappointed, walking away without even saying a bye.

"Reina...please I'll call you tonight. Let's hang out tomorrow. I don't want this to be the way you think of me."

Shrugging her shoulders, she gazes over at him. "I guess...call me we'll work something out tonight." And walking away, she crosses down the street turning a corner disappearing.

Breathing out, he shakes his head walking down the block watching a man dressed in loose fitting jeans and a nice blue polo shirt with a New York Yankee's hat wide rimmed selling cd's in his hands. Pausing before the man, he looks over to see the cd.

"What kind of music is it?" Jay point out as the man breaks into a smile.

"Glad you asked. I've been writing up some raps and threw down the sickest beats. It be nice if you check it out and give me your opinion. It's just five bucks my man."

"Five? What if I don't like it though and I pay for it?"

"Trust...this is good." The man states, raising his eyebrows at him.

"K...and your name?"

"Miquel. What's good?"

"K then...I'll throw down on this." And pulling out a five handing it to Miquel he grabs the cd gazing at it nodding his head.

"Best five dollars you invested. A man gotta make a living." Miquel rest a fresh batch of cd's out of his backpack on the small table besides him. "Get the hottest shit around!" Miquel continues his selling tactics waving his album in the air.

Glancing at the cd cover it was plain with the man's name scrolled. Miquel's phone number was listed on the cover paper. Except something stood out at the cover album: Right by the corner of the actual cd is an imprint of a sketched out lion: the symbol of Los Liberdoeres. "Heh...interesting..." Jay looks back at the man snapping a photo of his profile in his cell walking away. "Miquel...looks like you and I are gonna be good friends after all..."  
>~**~<p> 


End file.
